Love is worth fighting for
by Brunettes do it better
Summary: This is a time travel fic. Ginny goes to the past to try and change Lucius Malfoy for the better. How? Why? And does it work? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself! I'm going and you can't stop me. It would be safer if I went anyways. Then there would be pairs. We would all have someone to watch our back!" Ginny yelled angrily. They had had this argument before, and it seemed like it was going in the same direction.

"Ginny, it's too dangerous, you aren't going. You have to go back to Hogwarts where you'll be safe." Ron replied calmly. Normally he would have gotten angry at Ginny for arguing with him, but he had matured a lot this summer. He finally realized that they were in the middle of a war, and that he needed to be mature if he really thought he was going to take on the Death Eaters.

"Ginny, he's right you know." Said Hermione, who had until then just been standing in the background listening to the argument. "As much as I would like for you to come along, it's just too dangerous. Harry, Ron, and I have been researching spells and such for the whole summer now. We don't even know if we are ready for this. You need to go back to school so that when you are allowed to go onto the battlefield you'll be ready."

Ginny shook her head and walked out of the room thinking 'Merlin, I'm not a child anymore. Why does everyone keep treating me like one? I'm so sick of it. I was at the Department of Mysteries with them. I was in the D.A. with them too. So why don't they believe that I could be any help?'

"Gin, your mum told me to tell you that dinner will be done soon." Harry said quietly. He had been really quiet around her lately. Ginny had overheard him telling Ron and Hermione that he was afraid that she was still sad, and that he was afraid that she would start crying if he talked to her.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Ginny told him. 'I'm so sick of everyone acting like I'm going to fall apart if he talks to me. He saw how strong I was about it. Why would I cry now?'

Ginny sat on her bed thinking about all the stuff that had been going on lately. She was brought out of her thoughts by a tapping on her window. She looked over and there was a tawny barn owl. She went over and saw the Daily Prophet on the owl's leg, and took it off. She put the money she owed in the pouch on the other leg, and let it leave. She looked down at the paper and thought 'I don't even know why I buy this. It's probably a waste of money.'

**Lucius Malfoy found Innocent!**

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "How could he have gotten out of this one? The Auroras saw him. They saw the Death Eaters, and he was in his Death Eater Robes. Why would they have even trialed him? He should have gone straight to Azkaban, and stayed there."

'**_Lucius Malfoy was found innocent of the accusations that he was accused of on August 28 1997. This reporter attended the trial of Lucius Malfoy. He was found innocent, after being put under both a truth serum, and a truth spell. I spoke briefly with Mr. Malfoy after his trial. When asked about the accusations he responded "I am appalled that I would be accused of such things. I am very high up in the ministry, and I would never bow down to anyone. I am much better than that."' _**

Ginny stopped reading after that thinking 'Merlin someone needs to knock him down to size. Make him understand that he isnt really better than everyone.'

"Ginny, dinner's ready." Molly yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mum." Ginny yelled back, as she started walking downstairs. All through dinner Ginny was quiet. She was wondering how Lucius could have lied under both a truth serum, and a truth spell. 'That man is amazing. If he would have been raised, or at least showed the light side, he could have done a lot of good for us. He has a lot of power, and knowledge of the dark arts. As much as I hate to admit it, even just to myself, Lucius could really help the light side.'

After dinner, Ginny walked into the living room, still thinking about how much good Lucius could do for the light side. "Ginny? Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Ginny instantly snapped out of her train of thought. She realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, but really I'm fine." Ginny replied.

"Ok, well if you're sure… If it's not too much to ask, what are you thinking about?" Hermione said back.

"Just about what kind of problems the fact that Lucius was proven innocent is going to make." Ginny replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"HE WHAT!" Came the voices of both Ron and Harry.

"Do you people not read the Daily Prophet?" Asked Ginny.

"No, it's just a waste of money." Said Ron.

Ginny shook her head before saying "Well it's obviously not. It's on the front page that he was found innocent. My copy is on the counter if you wanna read the details. I'm going to go get ready to go to bed. So goodnight everyone."

"G' night Ginny." Chorused the room.

As Ginny walked up the stairs to her room she shook her head and thought 'They really aren't ready for this. They need to get on top of things, if they don't even know that one of the most dangerous Death Eaters is free again, they aren't going to stand a chance.' She walked into her room and over to her dresser. She grabbed some pajamas out of her top drawer, then her diary out of the third drawer. She hid the diary underneath her pillow then walked out of her room and crossed the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door, and started undressing. She turned on the shower, and got in. When she got done she got dressed, and brushed her teeth. Quickly she cleaned up all her stuff, and walked back to her room. Luckily Hermione was in there yet; she wanted some time to write in her diary.

She slowly sat down, and got her diary out from underneath her pillow. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed one of the ball point pens that Hermione had bought her for her birthday. Quickly she started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's happening. The world doomed. If Lucius Malfoy is on the dark side, and he can lie under a truth serum, and spell, what else can he do? I hate him, but I admire him, is that even possible? I guess I kinda knew that he had a lot of power, and that he would stop at nothing to make his side win, when he gave me Tom's diary. I wish I could change him for the better. Make him see the light. Make him understand that he really isnt better than everyone, or make him see that he obviously isnt if he is bowing down to a half blood. I don't even know if the Death Eaters know that Lord Voldemort is a half blood, if they did, I wonder if they would still bow down to him. Things would all be different, if he was shown the light when he was young. He wouldn't want to be on the dark side. He would understand that he could be so much better. Humph… If I could have shown him that then things would be different, I'm sure of it…_

Ginny locked and re-warded her diary, (A/N Yes I'm aware that she can't do magic out of school, but the diary was made with wards that respond to your voice once you set them up. Therefore she isnt really doing magic.) got up, and put it back in the drawer. She got back in bed, and pulled the covers up. She laid there thinking about Lucius, and what the outcome of the war would be, before she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up semi-early, and was relieved. That meant that she would be able to use the bathroom before everyone woke up. She walked across the hall to the bathroom, and started getting ready for the day. As she was putting on her make-up, she could hear foot steps coming down the hall, signaling that people were waking up and would need in the bathroom. She finished up quickly before hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen to help her mom finish breakfast.

After breakfast Ginny and Hermione walked down to the garden, and sat down. Ginny figured she would start up a conversation so that it wasn't silent. She said the first thing that came into her mind. "Hermione, are there other ways to travel through time other than a time turner?"

Hermione, who had not been expecting Ginny to ask something like that launched into a explaination about the other ways there were to travel in time. She didn't even think to ask Ginny why she wanted to know. Hermione was telling Ginny about all the different spells and potions that there were. "The most effective spell however, is _tatto andara. _Many people have used that spell, and almost all of them have returned. The ones that haven't most people assume that they stayed in the past, or future." Hermione said excitedly. "Its actually a very simple spell too. All you have to do is say the year you want to be in and say the spell right afterward… and as you say those you have to do the wand movements."

"Do you happen to know the wand movements?" At Hermione's suspicious look she laughed and added, "Chill 'Mione. I'm doing an extra credit essay on time travel. I have all that I _need_ but I figured that if I added more than if there is anything wrong with my paper, the extra stuff will kinda cancel it out. The wand movements might be something that nobody else thought to put in theirs you know? Anyways I figured that you might know a few things more than what I could find within one summer that I'm stuck at home for."

"Oh, well in that case yes I do know the wand movements. You simply make a circle with your wand. A counterclockwise circle if you want the past, and a clockwise circle if you want the future. And Ginny just so you know, you could have found all of this stuff, you just would have had to look harder since you only have a limited amount of sources. But I like helping you out so its fine that you asked me." Hermione responded.

"Thank you so much 'Mione. That should really help a lot. I'm going to go write it up now." Ginny said as she stood up and started to walk towards the house.

"No problem Gin, anytime. I'll talk with you later." Hermione said.

When Ginny got out of Hermione's sight, she started running. She got up to her room, and locked her door. She pulled out her wand and smiled slightly. 'If this doesn't work I'm going to be in so much trouble. Now, what year would Lucius have taken the mark? Lets see… Draco didn't have it and he would be going into his 7th year. So maybe Lucius' 6th year, just in case.' Very easily, and clearly Ginny said out loud "1977 _tatto andara."_ She moved her wand in a counterclockwise circle.

After that everything just blacked out. When she woke up there was a circle of people standing around her. She was laying on the ground in front of what looked like Hogwarts. There was a blonde guy with shoulder length hair kneeling by her side that asked quietly, "Are you quite all right Miss?"

"Crap, what year is it?" She asked anxiously.

"Its 1977 are you ok?" The blonde guy asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Who are you?" She asked quickly.

"My name's Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy." He said grinning.


	2. AN

Wow, I haven't written on this story for a long time. I'm so sorry! I had a boyfriend and I got all distracted… I read it and actually wondered if I had written it myself… lol… I'm going to start writing on it again. I'm starting on the next chapter momentarily. I know author notes aren't allowed… but oh well I guess… I just thought that I'd let people know that…


	3. Chapter 2

"Bloody hell." Ginny moaned. Looking around, she realized she was lying on the ground outside of Hogwarts. "Umm… Is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster here?"

"Might I ask who wants to know? And why?" Lucius replied with a quizzical look.

Ginny blushes and says, "My name is… Athena Williams, Atta for short. It's actually a personal matter. The reason I want, well really need to see the headmaster. Otherwise I would tell you the reason for my needing to see him." 'Dear Merlin I'm rambling… Think Ginny, think.' "I heard that his name is Albus Dumbledore. Am I to assume that I've heard correctly?"

"Williams? I've never heard that name before. Are you muggleborn?" Lucius asks and then hurriedly adds, "And yes, you've heard correctly."

"No, I'm a pureblood. I'm from…" Ginny hesitated. 'Shit where can I say that he wouldn't know if it was a lie??? The States!' "The United States. Our ministry isn't commonly in communication with yours. That would explain why you haven't heard the name."

"I see. If you'd like, Miss Williams, I'll escort you to the headmaster's office." Lucius says as he reaches his hand out to help Ginny up.

Ginny accepted his hand and got up but stumbled slightly as she did. Lucius instinctively caught a hold of her waist and held her upright. In Ginny's opinion they were a little too close for comfort.

"You can call me Atta. Miss Williams makes me feel like I'm talking to a teacher, or a ministry official." Ginny said as she flashed him a quick smile.

Lucius chuckled slightly and said, "Alright then, Atta, shall we go then?"

Ginny started to say yes but was interrupted my two boys running over to the group of people, one calling out, "Hey, Blondie, what are you doing to that girl?"

(A/N-I'll give you three guesses as to who they boys are. It's pretty easy! C'mon it's really not hard!)

'Is that? Oh for Merlin's sake! It is! Grr…' Ginny thought to herself.

"He's helping me up. Not that it's any of your damn business though. So maybe you should just back off. Seeing as its none of your business and all!" Turning her attention away from the boy and back to Lucius she asks, "Can we go now?"

Lucius smiled and offered her his arm. She giggled slightly before she took it and they walked away from the group and towards the castle.

When they were far enough away from the group, Ginny hesitantly said, "Sorry about back there with that boy. I just didn't like his attitude. Who was he anyways?" Of course Ginny already knew the answer but asked simply to make conversation.

Smiling, Lucius responded, "Its fine. I rather liked the look on his face when you told him off like that. He's used to girls melting around him, but you're different." He paused here and looked at her before he continued. "You obviously took him by surprise with that little outburst. His name is Sirius Black, (A/N-surprise surprise) he is, as his brother says, the white sheep of the family."

"I see." Ginny smiles shyly and looks at him. "Why would girls melt around hi? He's not that good looking. Decent, I suppose, seeing as he's not horribly ugly or anything, but not good looking. Now you, you I could see girls melting around." As she realized what she just said Ginny blushed violently.

Lucius laughed smoothly, like only a Malfoy could, and said, "I'm not sure either why they melt around him. I guess you couldn't call him ugly could you? However I wouldn't even said decent. I wonder sometimes what goes on in those girls' heads when they are around him. It's like they temporarily lose their sanity. And thank you for that very subtle compliment."

Suddenly there was a female voice from behind them.

A/N-Not the best chapter. Nor the longest. I'll try real hard to keep up on this. There will be a new chapter as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

So I just don't have time to write this anymore. So I'm giving it over to a friend who thinks that she will. Hopefully she'll have some good ideas for it, and will be able to keep up on it better than I did. Sorry to those of you who were wishing I'd update. I hope that my friend will give you what you want out of this story. Thank you for those of you who waited patiently for an update, or even unpatiently. Her page url is: .net/~lexilou9012. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
